kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2019 Event/@comment-826197-20190603013216
I hate where events in this game are going, I really honestly do. Does anyone besides me remember when this event was announced as "small-scale?" As if. Every event for the last two years has introduced some kind of bullshit mechanic or had a specific map or two that has been absolute cancer, but this one takes the cake on everything. Air raids in E-2, entire fleets of installations in E-3 and 4, just all of E-4 in general, Battleship Water Demon Kai with 800HP thrown between 4 500+ HP installations, Node J in E-3, Ru-walls in E-2, 3, and 4, TWO Re-class kai in pre-boss E-5, and the prize drop of the event (Fletcher) doesn't drop on A-rank in easy or casual, which is the first time something like that has ever happened. Oh, and on top of that, your friend fleet isn't even 100% guaranteed to show up now! '' I feel like I have to rant about this after every event, but it keeps becoming more and more true with each passing one. I'm effectively locked out of receiving Fletcher because I chose ''EASY difficulty (thanks BBWDk, can't get S-ranks because of you, bitch), and so are a lot of others who didn't do the map on casual, medium or hard, where you can easily get S-rank on casual or can still receive Fletcher for an A-rank on medium/hard. When has a map ever punished people for choosing to clear it on EASY? And even on only EASY E-3 and 4 still have almost full or entirely full main fleets of 500+HP installations and boss ships. Excuse me? People that want the bare minimum in map rewards still have to deal with Central Princess, Supply Depot, Airfield Princess, Pillboxes, and Battleship Water Demon Kai? Excuse''' '''me? And don't get me started on Tsu-class flagship. I'm frightened to even consider where Tanaka goes from here into the future. We're already effectively banned from using CV(B) and (F)BB(V) in the first few maps of the last few events, so might we not be able to use them at all in future events without suffering something like off-routing? Will event reward ships no longer be given for free upon event completion in favor of having to get them as drops on the final map instead? If someone clears an event on all casual difficulty, will they not receive the event reward ship because they 'didn't earn it?' Will we no longer have historical damage bonus on maps in future events? Will we have a 7 map event where every map requires you to beat one boss, unlock a second, beat the second, unlock a third, unlock a shortcut to the third, and then beat the third? I'm sure they'll come up with something even worse than what I can personally think of. tl;dr I really don't enjoy these events anymore and if they didn't reward really good ships I'd have no motivation to go through hell to complete them. I'm not even gonna bother farming for Fletcher when friend fleet for E-4 comes around because they're not guaranteed to show up anymore and the gimmick to make them stronger isn't guaranteed either. Get your mouth off from around the shafts of hardcore JP players and actually make your game better, Tanaka. We're waiting.